Are you my Dad ?
by Valua Harazuku
Summary: " ... Kau harus menyerahkan bayimu pada kami."/"Jika kau masih ingin Arata bersamamu, jangan pernah membawanya ke Jepang ... Itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan kita dengan keluarga 'keparat' itu." Jelas Tsunade, wanita separuh baya itu tak ingin semua yang mereka lewati terbuang sia-sia./"Bu, sebenarnya aku punya Ayah tidak sih?"/"Buka matamu."/SasuFemnaru/RnR/it's fanfic's my friend...


ARATAAAAA !" Teriak seorang wanita bersurai pirang panjang tergerai, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah pada seorang bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang sedang menyengir ala kuda memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Kenapa nilaimu begini~" Ucapan frustasi keluar dari bibir ranum wanita blonde itu saat melihat sebuah kertas ujian dengan nilai 40 keatas.

"Ayolah, Bu. Jangan berlebihan, itukan baru ujian harian bukan ujian kenaikan kelas~" Ucap santai bocah bersurai hitam memakai topi yang menutupi rambutnya yang mirip seperti pantat ayam.

Mendengar ucapan santai putra satu-satunya, Naruto nama wanita blonde itu menghela napasnya.

"Seharusnya Ibu yang mengatakan kebalikan kalimatmu itu, Arata. Nilai harianmu saja bisa begini bagaimana kalau ujian kenaikan kelas." Keluh Naruto yang hanya dianggap tepukan bahu dari bocah itu seakan ucapan Ibunya adalah curahan hati sang Ibu kepadanya.

"Ck ck ck ... Tenanglah, Bu. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Mata onyx Arata memandang Ibunya dengan pandangan kasihan, seakan yang dibicarakan Ibunya bukan tentang dirinya.

Naruto terduduk lemas dimeja makan, percuma berdebat dengan putranya yang bisa membalikkan omongannya.

"Nah ... Sudahkan, Bu. Aku berangkat dulu." Ucap Arata dengan wajah bahagia, lalu memberikan ciuman dipipi Naruto tak memperdulikan wajah sang Ibu yang sudah menempel dimeja makan.

**Are you my dad? **

**Naruto belong to masashi kishimoto **

**Rated T **

**Pair SasuFemnaru **

**Genre (?) **

**Warning : ooc, oc, many typo's, de el el. **

**Don't like don't read ! **

**Just prologue**

Arata memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah berseri-seri, memberi kertas ulangan sejarahnya kepada ibunya tak membuatnya menunduk kecewa seperti kebanyakan teman-temannya yang seperti kehilangan jiwa.

Itulah keahliannya, hahaha ...

"Yoo, Man~" bocah bermata onyx itu ber-tos ria dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Bagaimana ulanganmu? semalam aku dimarahin habis-habisan selama sejam~ ugh, sial !" Rengut kesal terlihat diwajah daniell membuat Arata tersenyum bangga.

"Hahaha, Ibuku yang terbaik didunia ..." Ucap Arata sambil meletakkan tas slempangnya disamping meja.

"... Makanya tadi pagi aku tidak dimarahi, mungkin Ibuku tidak tega memarahi anaknya yang tampan ini." Lanjut Arata dengan tersenyum narsis dan bangga. Tak memperdulikan tatapan ingin muntah dari teman sebangkunya.

.

.

.

"Haaah~ kau itu seperti tidak tahu putramu sendiri saja." Ucap seorang wanita separuh baya setelah menghela napasnya sambil menyeruput teh yang berada ditangannya dengan anggun.

"Kalau tahu seperti ini lebih baik aku membesarkannya di jepang saja, pergaulannya disini menghilangkan tata krama yang selama ini aku ajarkan," keluh Naruto dengan memijit pelipisnya, heran sekaligus bingung ...

Arata, satu-satu putranya yang memang tidak memiliki kemiripan seperti dirinya tapi mewariskan sifatnya yang masih kanak-kanak.

Begitu energik, pintar membalikkan ucapan seseorang, bergaul dengan siapa saja, dan memiliki nilai dibawah rata-rata.

'Sungguh miris' batin Naruto.

"Naruto, kita pernah membahas soal ini,'kan?!" Ucapan tegas terlontar dari bibir wanita separuh baya itu, mata sewarna madu itu menatap tajam Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu, Tsunade Baa-chan." Lirih Naruto, air mata menggenang disudut matanya.

"Jika kau masih ingin Arata bersamamu, jangan pernah membawanya ke Jepang ... Itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan kita dengan keluarga 'keparat' itu." Jelas Tsunade, wanita separuh baya itu tak ingin semua yang mereka lewati terbuang sia-sia.

Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia abadi untuknya bersama keluarga 'keparat' itu, sebelum Arata -bocah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya- mengetahui asal-usulnya.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dengan gontai.

Ia tak ingin berdebat cukup lama dengan orang telah ia anggap Neneknya sendiri.

Mungkin jika bukan karena Tsunade yang membawanya ke London, entah bagaimana nasibnya saat mengandung Arata dulu.

**Flashback**

"Baik, kau boleh memberitahu tentang kehamilanmu pada anakku, tapi ..." Ucapan seorang pria paruh baya terhenti, tatapannya yang dingin menatap seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya.

" ... Kau harus menyerahkan bayimu pada kami." Suara seorang wanita yang lembut melanjutkan ucapan pria berwajah tegas disampingnya, melempar sebuah kertas berisi surat perjanjian tertulis.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap tak percaya kepada sepasang suami-istri yang masih berdiri angkuh dihadapannya.

"Ta-tapi ... Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama ... I-ini tidak adil ... A-aku hanya-" ucapan lirih gadis blonde itu terpotong oleh suara tegas dari pria yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku.

"Hanya ingin menguasai harta UCHIHA, HAH? Kau tidak pantas menjadi menantuku!" Dengan suara lantang, wajah menahan amarah ... Fugaku menatap tajam iris shappire gadis blonde itu yang sudah mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air mata, terdengar suara isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

**BRAK'**

"HENTIKAN !" suara lantang dari seorang wanita setengah abad lebih menggema diseluruh ruangan, tangannya terkepal kuat setelah mendobrak pintu yang sedari tadi menjadi penghalangnya.

"Kalian tidak berhak mengambil anak yang dikandung Naruto ! Apalagi yang dia kandung adalah cucu kalian! Darah daging dari Uchiha Sasuke !" Dengan napas memburu wanita yang bernama Tsunade Senju itu mengeluarkan seruan amarah yang telah memuncak sesaat mendengar ucapan keluarga yang telah ia abdikan selama 30 tahun menjadi kepala pelayan dikeluarga Uchiha.

"Ba-chaan~" lirih Naruto, ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ...

**FLASHBACK OFF**

-03.05 PM-

Naruto menaikkan alisnya ketika mendapati putranya pulang dengan menundukkan wajahnya lalu berjalan dengan cepat melewati dirinya yang ingin menghampirinya.

**Brak'**

Naruto menghela napasnya, Arata membanting pintu kamarnya tepat saat dirinya ingin memanggil namanya.

Tok tok tok'

"Arata, Arata ... Ada apa, sayang?" Dengan lembut Naruto memanggil buah hatinya.

"Aku baik ! Ibu pergi saja !" Teriak Arata membuat Naruto memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, Ibu akan buang semua kaset-kaset video game-mu jika dalam hitungan tiga, tidak kau buka ... Satu ... Dua ... Ti-"

**Cklek'**

Naruto tersenyum saat mendapati pintu kamar Arata terbuka ...

"Aku sudah buka, jadi jangan buang video game-ku, Buu~" ucap Arata dengan mata onyx berkaca-kaca lupa dengan wajahnya yang memar-memar membiru.

"Kau habis berkelahi?" Naruto menyentuh memar yang berada dipipi Arata.

"Tidak, aku habis tertabrak tiang!" Sanggah bocah bermata onyx itu dengan cepat tak ingin membuat Naruto bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Coba ceritakan pada Ibu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi," Naruto menggenggam tangan putih pucat milik putranya, lalu mencium helaian rambut hitam Arata.

"Bu, sebenarnya aku punya Ayah tidak sih?" Dengan polosnya Arata mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu ditambah mata onyx-nya membulat layaknya anak kucing minta dipungut.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, bingung dengan pertanyaan Arata. Apa yang harus wanita blonde itu jawab ... Apa sudah seharusnya ia memberitahukan kepada buah hatinya saat ini juga tentang siapa ayahnya?

Tapi bagaimana jika-

"Buuu !" Panggilan Arata membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kenapa tidak jawab pertanyaanku?!" Bocah 10 tahun itu menggembungkan pipinya, pertanda ia kesal jika diabaikan seperti ini. Yah, sama seperti Naruto.

"Hehehe ..." Naruto tertawa melihat ekpressi yang terpasang diwajah buah hatinya.

" ... Baiklah jika kau memaksa ..." Naruto menggandeng tangan Arata, menariknya menuju kamar Naruto.

Yang ditarik hanya mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya, bingung dengan apa yang akan ibunya tunjukkan kepada dirinya?

Ketika sampai bocah bersurai raven itu lebih dalam menyatukan kedua alisnya ditambah dengan bibir yang agak sedikit manyun, saat melihat sebuah cermin berukuran besar terpampang dihadapannya.

"Apa Ayah didalam cermin, Bu?" Tanya Arata ngaco setelah berpikir sebelum mendapati jawaban dari Naruto yang saat ini berada dibelakangnya.

Wanita bersurai pirang tergerai itu tersenyum lembut, sambil memegang pundak buah hatinya."Tidak sayang, kau ingin tahu Ayahmu seperti apa?" Bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga Arata.

Yang ditanya mengangguk heboh, tak sabar seperti apa rupa sang Ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lihat.

"Pejamkan matamu," Perlahan tangan tan Naruto melepas topi kesayangan Arata lalu sedikit merapikan rambut ravennya yang agak berantakan setelah bocah itu menutup mata obisidannya, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama dengan memory yang Naruto ingat.

"Buka matamu."

**END OR TBC**

**kalianlah yang menentukannya ^_^**


End file.
